preschoolprepfandomcom-20200214-history
Lowercase a
Meet the letters - a.png|Original Meet the letters - special case a.png|Special Case The lowercase/special case a are characters that appeared in Meet the Letters, Meet the Vowels, and Meet the Sight Words. Apperances ''Meet the Letters 'Lowercase' The 'lowercase a' is an airplane that flies high in the sky. When the thing starts, it waves at you with its hand and after a couple of seconds, it'll start flying. When it starts to fly, it says it's letter name highly. Then it starts to fly around the sky, around the C clouds. 'Special Case' The 'special case a' is the same thing. Instead, it's feet are different that the original one. It waves with its hand too, and then a couple of seconds will pass, then it'll fly. And it's says its letter name highly when it flies, just like it. It uses its wings to fly around the C clouds. Meet the Vowels 'Special Case' The 'special case a' happens to be first in the movie. It starts to wave with its hand, and for some seconds, it starts to set up its wings and feet and start to fly around the C clouds. It'll still say it's letter name highly. But after that, it'll say its letter name. Then, two blue jets start to appear with it, and then fly around up. Then it starts to create a ''special case a, For kids that can't write it yet. Then it starts to fall down, but its parachute opens for safety. 'Lowercase' After the special case a, it's the lowercase a. It starts waving, and crouches its knees and for a couple of seconds, it'll fly around the C clouds. Then it starts to create a lowercase a, and it'll say its letter name. It flies around the clouds still, and then flies rightly, and an airplane that has a lowercase a appears. And for the end, it'll open its wheels to get on the road to slow down, and that's the end. It's jump-out segment is were you can go to a park. On the Jump-in Segment, it'll do an incorrect jump-in on a sign to the airport. It's real-jump-in is a runway sign. The lowercase a'' also appears in the song, with the other lowercased vowels. ''Meet the Sight Words - Level 1 'Special Case' There are a couple of changes to this version from Meet the Letters, but there character doesn't change. The background happens to be evening, and the a'' stands on a rocket platform, just like the ''uppercase one. When it starts to fly, C clouds still have appeared. But the a'' stays in the middle and flies to outer space. There are some changes that weren't made, the ''a still waves and it'll say it's name highly when it flies. In the Jump Out/In Segment chapter in the movie, it'll jump out of a sign that where you'll get a number. This begins after that's segment, being the 4th segment. 'Lowercase' This a'' will only appear when you select to use the traditional a on the menu. It'll do the same thing as the special case a, but it's character forms don't change. Easter Eggs *In ''Meet the Shapes of Square's Jump In Segment, the lowercase a appears on a TV playing Meet the Letters, and Square jumps in the TV. When he'll leave, it'll show that it is flying. It also appears in the intro, and when it ends, the letters start to leave but a'' doesn't. It'll fly up away by itself. Gallery For this character's gallery, see ''Gallery:Lowercase a. Meet the letters - a.png|The original a'' 's starting form Meet_the_letters_special_case_a_starting_form.png|The special case ''a 's starting form Videos ''Meet the Letters Meet the Letters - α|Original Meet the Letters - a|Special Case Meet the Sight Words Meet the Sight Words Level 1 - α|Traditional Conoce las Letras'' Conoce las Letras - α|Original Conoce las Letras - a|Special Case Category:Meet the Letters characters Category:Meet the Vowels characters Category:Meet the Sight Words characters